


Meet the Murphys

by Connor_Murphys_Depression, witchjuliana



Series: Meet the Murphy's AU [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abuse, Alchoholisum, Childhood Trauma, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Its really violent and fucked up, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Mentions of non-con, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, extreme violence, if you thought you hated Larry before, just fuckinNG WAIT, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_Murphys_Depression/pseuds/Connor_Murphys_Depression, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchjuliana/pseuds/witchjuliana
Summary: You’ve heard of the Murphys.That perfect family down the street, with their two kids who are as close as can be, their sweet mother, and their caring father.  They can be spotted every once in a while, traveling in a pack to some place out of town, where everyone assumes is just another family outing, as their children smirk with knowing grins and inside jokes, their mother scolding them ever so softly, and their father, keeping himself a careful distance away from them.  The image of a perfect family.Everyone has heard of the Murphys.Of course…That’s what you think.





	1. Prologue

_You’ve heard of the Murphys._

_That perfect family down the street, with their two kids who are as close as can be, their sweet mother, and their caring father.  They can be spotted every once in a while, traveling in a pack to some place out of town, where everyone assumes is just another family outing, as their children smirk with knowing grins and inside jokes, their mother scolding them ever so softly, and their father, keeping himself a careful distance away from them.  The image of a perfect family._

_Everyone has heard of the Murphys._

_Of course…_

_That’s what you think._

The Murphys hold a tight grip on the underground drug cartel, carefully keeping track of every little deal that goes on in their territory.

Larry Murphy acts as the Mob Boss, looking over the underground with a close eye.  He’s memorized each path the drug dealers take when they’re selling their goods, how much each drug is worth on the market, and just exactly how much each customer, seller, and client owes him.  His facade of the hard-working lawyer only helps him convince his clients that the drugs in his market are worth the price, the best quality, and, as always, will be something they’ll be coming back for more.

Cynthia Murphy is the lovable sweet Mama, the one who feeds her husband’s underlings and keeps them in line.  Her skill with cooking and housekeeping are what keeps the gang together - for, a mother’s eye is always watchful, and she knows about everything that happens in their little territory, of every little event that occurs in their underlings lives.  Her sweet, sugar-coated smile hides the secrets she hears, and of the blackmail she hides under her skirts and dresses.  Every noise is heard by her, and if you wish to remain alive, it’s always best to listen to what Mama has to tell you.

Connor and Zoe Murphy are the duo of disaster.  They say that when their father sends them out, they always get what they want.  Connor is the muscle of the team - he towers over unruly guests, disrespectful clients, and cheating dealers and sellers.  His glare is unmatched, and where he stands by his sister is always a clear sign of just where you are in the negotiations.  They say that his fists are hardened like steel, and that he’s once managed to kill a man with a swift punch to the temple.  No one knows where the body is, and no one will know if the rumor is true.  Zoe is the sweet-talker, the charmer with a tongue of venom.  She tricks her victims into listening to what she has to say, convinces them to do as she says, and effortlessly manipulates them to do as she says.  Armed with her mother’s endless supply of blackmail, she stands by the side, taunting and leering until the deal is completed, or until they take their victim as a captive, never to be seen again. _  
_

_So tell me, Evan Hansen._

_What are you doing here?_


	2. If You're Warm, You Can't Relate To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evan Hansen finds himself in a rather unfortunate situation

Evan had seen it. All of it. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest as he braced himself against the wall, just out of sight of the Murphy siblings.  But they had seen him too. When the body had hit the cold cement of the alley way, Connor’s eyes had locked on his, and all he could see was the burning hate inside those icy blues. He clutched his chest, feeling like maybe if he held his hand there long enough it would keep his heart from jumping right out of his body. He was starting to calm down when he felt the cold metal barrel of a gun pressed to his temple.   
  
“How much did you see, kid?”  The voice was cold and calculated, something about it telling him that if he even bothered to blink wrong, that trigger would be pulled in an instant. His breathing picked up and he stuttered, “I’m sorry, I sh-shouldn’t have been here, I didn’t mean to I-”  He was cut off by the sound of the safety being taken off.    
  
“So, all of it then. That’s a pity.  Well, we can’t have any wit-”  Then suddenly, the gun was no longer on his head and another voice spoke. 

 

”Zoe, wait. I don’t think this kid is going to snitch on us. He looked like he was going to piss himself just from you talking.“  Evan could practically feel the heat of the shorter Murphy’s glare. Zoe lowered the gun to her side and leaned against the wall as she sized up her older brother.

 

”Then what do you propose we do,  _ brother _ ?”    
  
Connor scoffed and rolled his eyes.  ”Don’t fucking pull that shit with me, Zo.  You know this kid isn’t any trouble.”  He looked over at Evan and recognition flashed in his blue eyes. “Oh fuck. Hansen.”  Zoe’s eyes snapped up as she heard the name, seeming to know that it meant something.  She cussed and groaned softly. 

 

“That means he was probably with that little snake with the glasses. Don’t even fucking say his name or I’ll shoot the kid right now.”    
  
On hearing this, Connor growled and looked at Evan.  ” Want to tell me why you were here?  Someone fucking send you out here Hansen?  Have you come out here to check if this area was safe?” Evan immediately jumped to defend himself as he heard the other speaking to him.

 

”No no no Jared just said it w-was safer to go through h-here, that it was faster to get to the corner s-s-store. I just … I j-just wanted a soda I swear please please don’t kill me I’ll d-do anyth-th-thing you want please….”  Zoe’s eyes were as cold as her pistol that rested in her hand. She sighed as she watched the boy fall to pieces at her feet.  

 

”Pathetic Kleinman. Sending the sheep to slaughter. He had to know we were here. He sent this poor thing to his death.”  She put her pistol somewhere inside the recesses of her coat and took Evan by the wrist, looking him dead in the eyes as she spoke directly to him.  ”You’re coming with us until we decide what to do with you.“  She nodded to Connor, and suddenly Evan was no longer vertical. His cheek pressed to Connor’s chest, now able to feel the hardened muscle of his chest through the silk dress shirt.    
  
Evan’s heart clenched as he was carried away to the sleek car idling on the corner. Connor slipped into the back seat, holding Evan in a iron grip as he waited for Zoe to get in. Once she was in, he set Evan aside and took out a bag which rested under the seat in front of him. Before Evan could say anything the taller Murphy was stripping out of his blood stained suit and into what seemed to be average street clothes. Evan caught a glimpse of the scars that rested beneath that silk shirt and looked away quickly, blushing as his mind seemed to focus on how the muscle rippled as he moved his arms-

 

No.  No, bad thoughts, Evan,  _ bad thoughts _ .

 

“Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?!”  Evan’s words come out a little than he would like, but all he heard in response was an amused chuckle.

 

“What, did you expect me to walk around covered in blood-stained clothes?  That wouldn’t be very professional of me.”  He heard Zoe scoff at Connor’s words, to which he responds with a short, childish raspberry.  Zoe responds in kind. This all  leaves Evan reeling, because  _ these people literally just killed a man in front of him _ .  His eyes trailed down Connor’s well-built physique once more, before he remembered that the man actually responded to him.  Quickly, he stuttered out a response in order to cover up the growing silence.

 

“Well, u-uh… I guess… not?”

 

“Damn right.”  Without so much as putting on a shirt, he striped off his slacks next, leaving him in just his briefs.

 

There were scars on his legs too.  Instead of feeling the blush deepen, his eyes ended up following the lines of each scar,  the deep circular impressions left behind by what he thought must have been bullet wounds, until he felt the familiar burn of a Murphy glare.  He looked up and meet the cold stare of Connor Murphy, who smirked back at him with a razor wire grin.  His hands were tightly gripping the jeans he was about to pull on, knuckles white as Evan began to realize his mistake.

 

Shit.

 

“S-s-sorry!  I um, I didn’tmeantostareIjust-”   
  


“Liked what you saw?”  Connor finished his sentence, smirking wider though there was no trace of amusement behind his eyes.  Instead, something else shines behind those ice cold eyes, something that Evan couldn’t quite grasp.

 

“N-no… It just…  It looks like, you’ve uh, been th-through a l-lot…?”  He offered up as a weak defense, looking away and picking at the hem of his shirt.  God, he didn’t want to be here.

 

“Well, you’re not wrong.”  Evan heard the ruffling of clothing and kept his eyes from straying back to the counter of Connor’s body, trying instead to piece together what he just saw.

 

Connor Murphy, the same guy that he used go to school with, just shot some stranger dead in an alleyway that Evan was trying to pass through.

 

Then there was Zoe. the girl he used to have a crush on, who also apparently owns a gun and was definitely NOT hesitating to use it on him.

 

And now, the two of them had pretty much kidnapped him and were taking him someplace to… dispose of him?  Interrogate him?  Torture him?  

 

All he had wanted was a soda.  This couldn’t end well.  This couldn’t POSSIBLY end well.  His anxiety ran rampant in his mind, both his pulse and his lungs began to race out of control.  For once, there are no calming thoughts or coping mechanisms that he could use that would calm him down.  No paper bag, no controlled breathing exercises, NOTHING.

 

Because Evan Hansen knew, without a fucking doubt, that there was a high chance that he would end up dead.  And for once, he couldn’t help but agree with his anxiety.

 

_ This was, quite possibly, the worst case scenario he could have gotten himself into. _


	3. Hell in a hand basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jared Kleinman shows his ugly mug

Connor stared down the barrel of his gun as he cleaned it, occasionally glancing to the side to look at what had to be the most anxious son of a bitch he had ever met in his goddamn life. He was starting to lose his damn mind with how much this kid twitched and moved next to him.

 

He snapped his head to glare at him and snarled, “Will you fucking sit still already? You’re driving me nuts, Jesus fucking Christ, Hansen.” He groaned and hurled his cloth at the floor.

 

Evan froze like a deer in headlights as he stared at Connor and the taller boy couldn’t help but soften up. “Shit… Sorry…” He muttered under his breath.  ”Just uh… try and relax… I know this is all kinda insane but… Just uh, bear with me alright?” He slumped into the folds of the crappy couch. 

 

They were in one of Zoe’s safe houses, off the grid to even their father and honestly, that was for the best when they were hiding a witness. If Larry found out about Evan he’d have the kid hanging by his balls from a phone pole in the center of Kleinman territory just fucking because he could. 

 

Connor, however, wasn’t like that at all. He knew the kid wouldn’t tell a soul and was willing to risk his ass just to get ahold of that Kleinman brat just to ensure the boy safety. He could hear the loud crash of the front door getting unbolted and kicked in by Zoe as she screamed on the phone at that sleazy son of a bitch. 

 

“Now listen here you four eyed sack of shit, unless you’d like to see what my brother’s fist does to a snitch’s collarbone, I’d accept my generous fucking offer. Now you better be there you slimy piece of shit or your little boy blue gets to try on a new pair of shoes and take a nice walk off the pier. Got me, Jared?” She spat as she raged at him, storming into the room like a tidal wave rolling over the shore. She was wrath incarnate at the moment and Connor wasn’t about to tell her to calm down.

 

After a long pause and more heated glaring she relaxed and growled. “5 o ’clock. Be there. Ask for a Cinnamon Swirl at the counter and they’ll bring you back. Best dress and come  with empty pockets. We’ll know if you try and play us.” She then hung up the phone and shot an icy cold glare over to Evan. ”You got some trashy ass friends, Hansen.  You’re lucky though. I guess Kleinman has a soft spot for you or something since he’s willing to make a deal with me.”

 

Connor stiffened at the mention of Jared, skin crawling at the idea of seeing the other man again. He wasn’t fucking ready for that bullshit, but then again, if he wanted Evan to live he’d have to get over his hate for an ex and man up. He sighed and glanced at the clock. Time to get dressed and go.

 

He stood and snagged his bag from the floor, walking towards the bathroom and stripping quickly. He was efficient, not wasting any time  looking at himself. He made sure to smooth his suit out once the whole thing was on, glancing in the mirror to make sure his tie was straight before exiting the bathroom and tucking his guns into his waistband. 

 

He then strolled over to Evan and tugged a change of clothes out of his bag. ”Here. They’re probably too big and fucking baggy since I’m a tall son of a bitch but…. They’re something.“ He motioned to the bathroom and spoke softly. ”There’s a lock on the door. Don’t make me shoot it to get you to come out okay? I- I don’t want you hurt.” 

 

Evan simply nodded, seeming to be coaching himself on how to breath air like a human being. Connor sighed and gave him a gentle nudge towards the bathroom. ”Hurry up, Hansen. We have a deadline.” He put s extra emphasis on dead just to get his point across. 

 

Only  few minutes later he saw Evan shuffling back out of the bathroom in what had to be the cutest goddamn outfit he’d ever seen. Connor had been right that the jeans were too long, but Evan’s thighs and hips seemed to fill them out ten times better than Connor ever thought they would. The paisley yellow sweater was only a bit long on him and his shoulders filled in nicely along with the well fitted sky blue button down that was almost too tight on him peeking out from beneath it. To top it all off, the light brown shoes Evan already owned were a perfect fit. 

 

Connor had to look away to keep his mind focused on the topic at hand. He took Evan’s other, now rather blood stained clothes and put them into the same bag he’d gotten his clothes from. He then motioned for the boy to stand up and followed him as he walked towards the front door. He bit his lip softly as he began to worry himself over the thought of seeing Jared yet again.

 

“Are you guys done yet?”  Zoe’s impatient voice signalled her approach, and her eyes quickly scan Evan, a satisfied shrug her indication that she approved.  

 

“Yeah, we are.”  Connor tried to hide the worry from his voice, and anyone none-the-wiser wouldn’t be able to detect his anxiety, but Zoe’s sympathetic glance caught on quickly.  He continued on, however, and lightly grabbed Evan by his shoulder.  “We should get going.”

 

“Right.”  Zoe lead the way, grabbing the keys and spinning it on her finger.  An act of confidence that was meant to reassure him.

 

Everything was going to be fine.

 

Jared wasn’t going to get his way completely.  

 

She wasn’t going to let things get out of hand.  Not on her watch.

 

Confidence.  Something he wished he had when it came to Jared.  

 

“C-Connor?”  Evan’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he gave the man a shakey smile.

 

“What?”

 

“You… you okay?”

 

“Of course.”  Connor rolled his shoulders back, another show of confidence.  “It’s just fucking Kleinman.”  Kleinman, son of one their family’s powerful rivals.

 

Kleinman, the asshole shortstack that fucked him over back in high school.

 

Kleinman, the reason for the gunshot scar in his shoulder.

 

Jared fucking Kleinman wasn’t someone they could approach so easily.  And for all his fierce, violent credibility, just being around Jared was enough to send his nerves skyrocketing.  

 

The car ride to the meeting place was tense.  Zoe didn’t speak a word to ease the tension, and the combined power of his and Evan’s anxiety was certainly palpable to everyone concerned.  

 

Arriving at the shop only served to make their anxiety increase tenfold.  Evan even started to hyperventilate - the thought of being back with his childhood friend, who apparently was also apart of the mob scene, was suddenly not to so ideal.

 

“Come on, let’s get this fucking over with.”  Zoe grumbled as she held the door open for Evan, and Connor crawled out after him.  “Go on inside, get some ice cream.”  She nods towards the front door, not looking up from her phone.  “I need to make sure that-”

 

“Sup, loser!”

 

“... that Kleinman is here on time.”  With a groan, she puts her phone back into her pocket.  “Kleinman.”

 

“Murphy.”  Jared glanced at Connor, his grin sharpening just enough to cut through Connor’s hastily put up defense.  “ _ Murphy _ .”  And then his grin softens, his eyes landing on Evan.  “...Hansen.”

 

“Take him inside, Connor.”  Zoe steps between the Jared and Connor, already getting in the way of Jared’s prize.  “We need to better… negotiate the terms of our deal before he gets Hansen back.”

 

“For FUCK’S sakes, Murphy!  I’m here, on time, and I fucking did what you said-”

 

“Which was only to determine where we would meet-up.”  She growled out each word with malice, her arms crossed with an undisclosed anger.  “Don’t think you’re going to get Hansen so easily.  We still need to discuss WHY he was on Murphy territory, and WHY we should even risk turning him over to you, our rival gang.”  Jared tensed up, glaring daggers at the younger of the siblings.

 

“Fuck you, Murphy.”

 

“Pay me first.”  She grinned a saccharine smile.  “You want Hansen?  We need to talk.  Connor.”  She doesn’t turn to address her brother.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Take Hansen inside.  You know the drill.”  She turned slightly to focus her gaze on just him.  For a moment, he sees a sad glimpse into her eyes, something protective, something that wants to keep Jared away from him as long as possible.  She wasn’t doing this just for the deal.

 

She was doing this to protect him from Jared’s piercing gaze.  From the reminder of their past.

 

His scar ached, and he rubbed his shoulder.

 

She turned back to Jared, her posture returning to that of her professional knowledge.

 

The moment was over.

 

“Alright.  Tell me when the negotiations are over.”

 

“I will.”  Connor turns away from the negotiating pair, leading Hansen away and into the shop.

 

“Now, where to begin?”  The door muffled the sound of his sister’s voice, but it failed to buffer the intensity of Jared’s stares.

 

This was going to be a long day.


	4. RIP 2 my youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's revealed that Jared Kleinman is the most disgusting thing to walk the earth, second only to Larry Murphy

The sound shattering glass and loud screaming could be heard from the room right next to the two as they sat staring each other down. Waiting. Just waiting for the other to break first. Enraged forest green eyes met cold blue.  White knuckles clenching at their sides. The tension in the room was so thick it could have easily been considered comparable to a chemical weapon.

 

“Kleinman.”

 

“Whore.”

 

“You’re lucky you have use to me right now or I’d slit your throat and fill it with sawdust” Zoe’s tone held enough malice and conviction to send fear into the hearts of any man she met. She glared at Jared from across the table and kept her hand on her gun, twitching as she waited for him to slip up. Just a split second was all it would take to end his life and start a war.

 

It was like a game of Russian roulette. Both had a gun and every comment was unloading another empty chamber until they bit the bullet or get filled with lead. Zoe’s fingers itched to pull the trigger but she held back. They needed this snake alive for some fucking reason. So she refrained from crushing his cheek into the concrete out back.

 

“What do you want for him Murphy. Cash? Guns? I can do that. Just give me an hour and you’ll be rolling in cash” Jared was actually trying to bribe her right now? How cute. She smirked and ran her finger over the safety on her pistol

 

“Kleinman you insult me. We both know my family has more cash than we know what to do with, and if your daddy didn’t own the north pier you’d be walking off of it tonight.” Her lips turned upwards into a predatory grin and she reached out, slipping her hand over his and speaking in a silky sweet voice ,” So instead you’ll give me the pier and all the boys who work there. You tell them they belong to Zoe Murphy. Oh and I want three more blocks of the north side burrow so  none of your stray lambs wander into my path again while I’m trying to do business.  Got that? Or should I repeat myself.”

 

Jared’s eyes went wide at that last statement “You mean- …. How much did Hansen see?” His fingertips scratched at the edge of his dress shirt and he looked at Zoe almost like he actually cared for this kid. She might have believed it if the man hadn’t sent his poor little sheep to slaughter when telling him to pass through Murphy territory. Her eyes narrowed, blood red lips turning downward into a frown as she replied to him ,” Other than the inside of some poor fucks head, not much. “

 

“Jesus….” Jared looked taken back by this, running his hands over his face and through his hair. ,”I can’t imagine… why he was so fucking stupid not to run.” He started laughing, holding his sides, “I mean you see some psycho paint the walls of an alley with some guy’s brains and you just stand there and watch? Who fucking does that? God dammit ….” He trailed off for a second, looking to the floor and lowering his voice ” If I didn’t need him I’d leave him with you for being such a damn fool” He growled a bit at the end, telling Zoe just how much he meant it but it was odd. The look in his eyes didn’t match the cool phasad he had put on. He was worried.

  


“You should really go into acting Jared. You almost convinced me you gave a shit about this kid for a second…. Kind of like what you you did to Connor” Jared’s head snapped up at the mention of her brother, eyes filled with pain as he opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off quickly by the raise of her weapon, “ Well you know the saying, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me but fool me three times and I’ll put a bullet in your fucking head” She gritted her teeth as she watched those green eyes fill with fear and made a mental note to pull her gun on him more often.

 

Jared’s eyes went to the floor as he dropped his hands from the table to his lap “You can’t still be fucking bringing that shit up Murphy. It’s old news, stop shoving it in my face”  He looked up, eyes peering over the rim of his glasses, filled with pain. If she wasn’t staring at the man who shattered her brother’s heart maybe she would feel a little worse for cocking her gun in his face. She reached across the table and before Jared had a chance to speak she back handed him hard enough to send his head back into the wall. The crack was so loud that even people outside the room went quiet for a second.

 

“.... I deserved that” He murmured holding his cheek. The skin there was an angry red, already turning purple in the shape of her hand. He looked to the floor and cussed softly ,”Fine. You win Murphy. I’ll give you the turf. On one condition” He looked to her, eyes cold and predatory.

 

“You’re in no condition to be making deals Kleinman.” She replied with a venomous stare, watching his every move as she slowly lowered her gun. She was in no mood for Jared’s bullshit.

 

“Come on. You know how fucking pissed my dad is going to get that I traded away those plots. I just need two things okay?” Zoe didn’t trust that for a second but he was right. The trade was anything but fair.  So she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke “Alright, name them then.”

 

“I want Evan back safe and sound..” He took in a deep breath and looked to the floor as he said the next request “.... And I want an hour alone with Connor.” In the blink of an eye the gun was being shoved against his throat and Zoe was halfway across the table like some sort of psychotic super soldier.

 

“Not a chance in hell, you stay away from Connor. After what you did you’re lucky that you even get the gift of breathing in the same air as him.” Her voice cracked, the pain of what Jared had done to her brother showing through. She could still remember the night she had woken up to him crumbled in the hall sobbing

 

  
~~~*~~~  
  
_“Connor? What’s wrong… how come you’re not in be-” That’s when she saw the blood everywhere, a trail leading down the hallway. Saw the way his tattered shirt was falling from his shoulder, fabric clinging to his bloody skin as he clutched something to his chest. She knelt down in front of him as he wiped his tears and reached up, brushing her hair out of her eyes and whispering  “Go back to bed Princess… It’s okay…  I’ve had worse, me an Fath- Dad just had a f-fight…” He kept the crumbled bloodied note in his hand but she could see the handwriting._

 

_Kleinman? She took the note before her brother could protest and read it, eyes blowing wide. She’d known they were seeing each other recently but … she hadn’t known it had been so serious. She saw the love in each letter but what confused her more was how it ended… “ He broke up with you-?? But wh-... what does this have to do with dad, Con what did he do?” Connor’s eyes filled with pain_

 

_“He… He found out… about me and Jared… He d-doesn’t know it’s Jared but… He f-found the condoms in my trash and saw Jared sneaking out the back… he overheard us fucking to an-..... “ He cut himself off. He wasn’t about to tell his sister their father had forced him to hold the beam  in the basement and whipped him till he passed out before putting a bullet in his thigh forever daring to think he was going to tolerate having a ‘fairy for a son’.  He wouldn’t tell her that their father had screamed at him and kicked him until his bones cracked and crunched under the pressure. An he sure as shit was not about to tell her that he had been half naked for it all._

 

_“He came into my room right after Jared left. I got what I deserved. I’ll never be so stupid again” He had been sobbing naked into his pillows when his father found him, Jared’s cum still wet on his back and his jeans around his thighs. Maybe if he hadn’t been so devastated he would have noticed before the belt came down on him._

  
~~~*~~~  


“Do you have any idea what you did to him…. Y-.... You almost got him killed. Daddy found him after you left him like that, you know that right?? He- … He almost killed him” The disgust in her voice was thick as she looked at him, tears pricking her eyes.

  


Jared stared at the floor and his voice cracked as he replied “ H-how the fuck was I supposed to know he saw us…I… “ He was cut off once more but it was by his own throat closing up, choking down tears. “I  just want to talk to him Zo, please  I just- … I need to tell him how sorry I am” She shook her head, staring at him.

 

“Like fucking hell I’m letting you manipulate him again.” She hissed, gun still raised “You’d be lucky to catch sight of him on a street corner let alone get time alone you fucking rat” Her voice was filled with wrath as she spoke. She hadn’t been this angry in months, it was almost scary. But then suddenly there was a voice from the doorway and they both froze.

 

“I’ll do it.” There, standing in the doorway, was Connor, Evan right behind him holding his arm. Jared’s jaw was slack as he looked at the beauty that was Connor Murphy. Crystal blue eyes with a sunspot in the right corner, pale ivory skin littered with the scars of a warrior, sloping cheekbones and his gorgeous dark chocolate hair tied up in  a messy bun on top of his head. His shirt only a bit too big and slipping low enough to reveal his collarbone, long lashes and perfect broas framing his face. He was a work of art.  Jared snapped out of it to hear the siblings arguing as Hansen stood there lost.

 

“It’s just an hour Zoe, I’ll be fine. Besides… I need the closure” Connor said, brows knitted together.

 

“After what he did to you!? Are you fucking kidding me??!? You think I’m letting you near him?? I know what he does to you Connor, he’ll mess with your head!” The elder boy crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring his sister’s posture from earlier. They really were siblings through and through.

 

“I think that’s up to me to decide Zoe. Take Hansen, I’ll be back in an hour. If not you can send the dogs after my scent.” He then grabbed Jared’s hand and dragged him from the room before Zoe could protest anymore. As he did he took him towards one of the back rooms before shoving him in and locking the door behind them.

 

“... What do you want…” He whispered as he looked at the floor. Jared was still taking him in with hungry eyes. God he’d forgot how gorgeous Connor was. “Isn’t that obvious baby…. I wanted you. You haven’t been replying to my calls for months.” Connor’s heart skipped a beat as he whispered “Father made me get a new number…. “

 

“Not good enough, you could have come found me” Blue eyes widened, need filling them “Y-you left me… I thought -” He was cut off as  Jared raised a hand dismissively. He then asked, voice low and dangerous “You haven’t gone off and given yourself to someone else have you baby? You made me a promise remember? That this was mine no matter what. “ Connor’s breathing picked up as he pressed back against the door and shook his head.

 

“N-no Sir, I… I would never… I just thought you d-didn’t want me a-anymore” He whimpered that last piece. His eyes were wide as he watched Jared move in. He bared his throat in submission, cheeks red as he heard Jared growl “What a good boy… but you understand I can’t take your word for it. I’ll need to see for myself if you’ve been good.”

 

He stepped closer to him, giving Connor a second to back away if he wanted. When he didn’t Jared’s hands met his hips and pressed him to the door, breath hot on his throat ,”God I missed you baby… ” His words were a breathy whisper against the taller’s neck. Just like always he could feel those hips squirming against him, the man already melting under his careful ministrations. He unbuttoned Connor’s jeans, tugging at his belt. It had been too long and he needed the man now more than ever.

 

Once Connor’s pants were around his ankle he growled “Get your ass over the table, now.” He watched as the taller stumbled to get out of his jeans the rest of the way and do as he was told, tripping a bit  as he leaned over the table with his ass arched in the air. “Spread yourself open baby, let me see you” Those cheeks turned an even darker red, a whined escaping him as he reached two shaking hands back and made his body vulnerable to Jared. He was put on display  in the most perverse fashion and Jared couldn’t get enough. What a slut. He smirked. This was too fucking easy. A few sweet words and he had his little whore back where he wanted him.

 

He stepped forward, wetting a few fingers before shoving two inside him without warning. As he scissored his fingers inside that tight heat he hummed thoughtfully. Spreading him open like this he could tell the other  hadn’t been touched by anyone in a long time but he still kept going, shoving his fingers deeper inside as he palmed himself. “What a good boy you are” He purred “Though we don’t have any lube here. Think you can still take me pretty boy?” He grinned even wider as Connor nodded, panting into the table with an adorable desperation. “Good answer”

 

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock without a second thought, taking out his fingers and running them over his member a bit to wet it. He spit on the tip, rubbing one more time before shoving inside the other man. It was rough and violent, in fact Connor felt like he was being ripped in two, but the pain only turned to pleasure as Jared snapped his hips and started to fuck him into the table at a brutal pace. He sobbed into the treated wood as his legs gave out, the rhythmic thumping loud and vicious. All too soon Jared’s hips stuttered and he came inside the elder male. He didn’t bother to be gentle as he pulled out, smacking his ass and smirking. He slid a thick plug out of his pocket and pressed it inside the elder male, whispering in his ear “Now you get to think of me all day baby. Text me when you get home, I want pics of it when you take this out”

 

“D-did you have that this whole t-time? “ He whined against the table, legs jello as Jared pulled his pants up for him. “H-how did you know I’d let you… touch me” Jared rolled his eyes and replied softly, “Because baby boy. You can’t resist me. “ He then kissed Connor’s cheek and walked towards the door. “Come to my club tonight. I want you all dressed up and looking pretty. 10 o clock or I come over and you can remember why you listen to me. In case you forgot, I still have your favorite toy and a lot of time to kill.” Connor nodded and murmured “Okay… I’ll be there….” He stayed like that as he heard the door open “Good boy, see you tonight.”

 

And like that he was gone and Connor was left a broken mess on a table, thighs spread and jeans halfway up his thighs. Zoe was right. He couldn’t be trusted alone with him...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is going to be a long fuckin haul to get to the end of this fic but this is only the beginning.


End file.
